


Family

by Slowly_writing



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowly_writing/pseuds/Slowly_writing
Summary: When Clarke’s family kicks her out, she finds a new one, as dysfunctional as it may be.





	1. Chapter 1

I shiver and pull my flannel tighter around me as my legs began to shake. I've been walking for hours and I still don't know where I'm going but it's getting dark and cold now. I moved here less than a week ago so I don't exactly know anyone to go to for help yet. I search through my backpack full of the stuff I managed to grab before they threw me out. Well full isn't the correct term, all I had time to get was my phone, which is dead, a t-shirt, and my wallet. Who new being gay was such a big deal? 

I start walking again because it's too cold when I stand still. I miss California, I'd be fine outside, but DC in November isn't warm at all. Wait is that...great now it's snowing and I'm in shorts, a thin flannel shirt, and slightly lost. I hear someone behind me yell "Hey!" I ignore it at first until I hear them running towards me "hey, wait up!" I turn to see a brunette jogging towards me "what are you doing out here in shorts?" The mystery girls asks as I start to shiver again

"I have nowhere to go" I respond through chattering teeth

"come with me" she says "you need to get warmed up" she leads me back the way she came and I'm too cold to argue. She stops in front of a sizable house and opens the door ushering me inside. I don't realize how beautiful it is, I don't notice much of anything as the girl leads me to the kitchen "here take this" she says offering me a cup of warm tea. I take it in shaky hands "I'm Lexa by the way" the girl says 

"C-C-Clarke" I say shivering hard. She runs out of the room and returns with a blanket that she wraps around my shoulders. 

I start to take everything in when I hear a voice from the hallway say "hey Lex have you seen my backpa-" the person stops talking when she sees me. She's beautiful as well, with dark blonde hair "who's this?" She asks 

"Anya this is Clarke, Clarke this is my sister Anya" Lexa says, stepping protectively between me and the older woman 

"and what is Clarke doing here?" Anya asks

"she was walking outside, she said she had nowhere to go. She was freezing to death so I brought her inside to warm up" Lexa responds 

"so we're taking in strays now?" Anya says with an annoyed laugh as she leaves the room

"I'm sorry" I say placing the cup on the counter "I didn't mean to make anyone mad, I'll leave" I finish, heading towards the door.

I reach for my bag as Lexa grabs my arm "don't worry about her, she's nicer than she lets off, and there's no way I'm letting you walk out there dressed like that" she says gesturing to my shorts "what were you thinking going outside?" She asks and I stare at the floor.

"I didn't know it got so cold here" I mumble 

"where are you from?" She asks cautiously, seeing I'm upset.

"California" I reply sadly "I moved here with my mom and step-dad last week, they kicked me out a few hours ago, I didn't have time to grab much" I say looking at the almost empty bag.

"Do you know anyone here?" Lexa asks, she sounds concerned and I just shake my head "where are you gonna sleep?" She asks and I shrug realizing how screwed I am "well in that case, welcome to your new home" she says with a grin, I look at her in disbelief "come on I'll give you a tour" she grabs my hand and leads me through the house "this is the living room" she says pointing to a room with a couch and a tv "Anya's room" she nods her head to a door down the hall "I'd stay out of there if I were you" she remarks with a laugh and I nod "and this" she says opening a door "is my room" it's a sizable room with a bed, a desk, and a dresser, it's messy and easy to tell a teenager lives in it. 

"Thank you" I say looking up at her "for letting me stay here, I can leave in the morning, I don't want to bother your parents" I say.

“No problem, I don't have any" she says calmly "they died when I was little and then Anya got custody of me" 

"I'm sorry" I say, I know what it's like to lose a parent.

"don't be, I've survived this far, I was only nine, Anya was 18 and you’re welcome to stay as long as you need" she responds with a smile

"Thanks" she just nods.

“Do you wanna change into something warmer?" She asked and I looked at the ground again

"I don't have any warm clothes" I mumble 

"you can borrow some of mine" she says leading me into the room and handing me a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt "you might wanna take a shower first, it'll warm you up. It's right through there" she points to the bathroom door. I nod a thank you and walk into the bathroom. 

~~~

I walk into the living room and see Lexa sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey" I say

“Hey, have a seat" she says patting the seat next to her. After a few minutes she asks "what school do you go to?" I lay my head on her shoulder and she wraps an arm around me.

“I'm supposed to start at Ark high tomorrow, what about you?" I say without lifting my head 

"I go there too" she responds with a smile "I can drive you in the morning" 

I smile back "thanks" and within a few minutes I've fallen asleep on her shoulder, it's been a long day. 

~~~ 

I wake up still in Lexa's arms. I look up at her and see she's awake "hey" she says smiling down at me

"why are you out here instead of in your bed?" I ask 

“You looked peaceful I didn't wanna wake you" she says and I raise an eyebrow

"you fell asleep too didn't you?" she just chuckles and nods 

"what time is it" she asks rubbing her eyes. 

I look down at my dads watch "7am" I say with a groan 

"ugh we gotta get up, we need to leave by 7:45" she says through a yawn, I get up and go to the window to see a layer of snow blanketing everything. I sigh, grab my backpack and walk to the bathroom, today was gonna be cold. I throw on my black t-shirt red flannel and grey beanie along with my short jean shorts and converse. It's all I have at the moment.

I walk back into the living room where Lexa was and Anya laughs out loud "what the hell are you wearing kid?" She asks "you're gonna freeze" 

I look down avoiding eye contact "it's all I have" I mumble and Lexa walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder 

“You can borrow some jeans and a jacket" she says kindly before looking up and glaring at Anya who seems unfazed

"Why’d you leave in such a hurry anyways? What'd you do that was so bad they kicked you out and wouldn't let you grab any of your stuff" she says, its obvious she doesn't trust me well shit I think I'm about to get kicked out of this place too she stares at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm gay" I say still staring at the floor 

"and..." She prompts waiting for the rest of the story

"that's it" I mumble "I'm gay so my step dad kicked me out"

Anya looks sorry and Lexa's arm tightens around me "that's it? Lexa is gay and she's still here" Anya jokes

“shut it" Lexa says to her sister 

"so you're not gonna make me leave?" I ask looking up slightly and she looks at me like I'm crazy 

"no, I thought you were on the run or something, but you're just gay, that's not a crime" she says simply walking away and I relax into Lexa's side 

"I'm sorry about her" she mumbles "come on, let's get you some clothes" 

Dressed in Lexa's clothes with my bag over my shoulder we head out to the car. The school is fairly close to Lexa's house so we're there before the bell rings. "Do you mind showing me where the office is?" I ask Lexa as we walk into school 

"yeah, no problem, right this way" she says leading me through the halls until we get to a door reading 'administration office' I as walk in, she follows behind which I'm grateful for, I don't really want to be alone right now. After getting my schedule and ID they send me on my way. Lexa looks at my schedule "we have 1st and 2nd period together" she says handing it back 

"question, why isn't there a 5th period?" I say looking at the paper 

"oh it's like a study hall, you only have it if you're failing a class, if you're passing you get an extended lunch" she explains, I nod as we head to chemistry together. The class is easy enough, I was taking it in California and we were way ahead of where they are now so it's basically all review. After chem Lexa leads me to English where they're reading 'of mice and men' which will take some catching up on my part because they're almost halfway done and I've never read it. "This is where we split up" Lexa says after English, she has history and I have art "the art room is down the hall on the right, I'll see you at lunch" she says turning to her next class.

I nod and head to art, it's my favorite class. The teacher is nice and I love art so I'm looking forward to the rest of the year. After asking a few people I find my way to history class and head to the back of the room. The girl next to me looks over and introduces herself "hey I'm Octavia, you the new girl?" I smile 

"yeah I'm Clarke" I reply and after a short conversation the class begins. 

After class Octavia leads me to the cafeteria, we grab our food and I follow her to a table with a few people at it. I recognize Lexa, obviously, and a few other kids I've seen around campus "hey guys this is Clarke, Clarke this is Raven, Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Miller" she says pointing to everyone, a chorus of hey's are sent my way as I say hi "oh and that's Lexa" she says 

"yeah we've kind of already met" I say and Octavia raises an eyebrow 

"how?" She says suspiciously "Didn't you just move here?" 

Lexa and I share a look and she says "Clarke's staying with me right now" 

Raven looks between me and Lexa "why?" She says, just as suspicious of Lexa, 

"my parents kicked me out, Lexa saw me walking down the street and let me come in before I froze to death" I say sitting down between Lexa and Octavia 

"what'd you do?" Jasper pipes up from the other side of the table. 

I look to Lexa and she nods understanding the silent question "I'm gay" I say staring at my tray "my step dad flipped, he never liked me anyway, wanted to get rid of me the first chance he got, so he used this. My mom didn't care enough to stand up for me" I say as Lexa squeezes my hand under the table. 

"Well screw them" Miller says from his seat next to Monty and I laugh, the conversation quickly shifted away from me, which I was grateful for. 

At the end of lunch Lexa turned to me "I have soccer practice after school we'll leave at about 4, is that cool?" 

I nod "yeah I actually have some stuff I need to do, I'll meet you at the front of the school at 4" I say with a smile and leave towards math with Raven. We walked into the class and sat down, I have some catching up to do but it doesn't look too hard and soon enough class is over and everyone is heading home. 

"Hey Clarke!" Raven calls after me 

"what's up?" I ask as she catches up 

"what are you doing right now?" She asks and I look at the floor 

"I'm going...somewhere" was the best answer I could think of on the spot 

"wow so descriptive" she laughs 

I sigh "promise not to tell anyone?" She nods "I'm gonna try and get some of my stuff, my mom and step-dad should be at work and I have literally no clothes I can wear" I explain 

"I'll drive you" Raven offers "you might need a getaway car" all I do is nod as we head to her car. 

~~~

"Right here" I say as Raven stops in front of a large house. 

"Damn Clarke you live here?" She says looking at the size and I shrug 

"used to, my moms a surgeon and her husbands a politician, they can afford it" she shook her head 

"what's the plan?" Raven asks 

"I'm gonna find a way in, grab some clothes and my school stuff and get out, as fast as possible. Simple" I say 

"you have a key?" 

"Nope" I respond with a chuckle "but last night I left my window open so I could get in" I hop out of the car and walk over to the vines and started to climb up to the second story window. When I get to it I slide the window open and climb inside as quietly as I can. I don't think anyone's home but I don't wanna risk it. I quickly grab my duffle bag and start stuffing clothes in. I grab my school bag and I'm about to leave when my door swings open and my step-dad walks in. 

I freeze in terror "what are you doing here?" He says, his voice laced with venom 

"g-g-getting my stuff" I stutter 

"you broke into my house, I have half a mind to call the cops" he says raising his voice 

"I'm leaving now" I say as confidently as I can. He narrows his eyes and swings his fist, connecting with my face, twice. 

"Get out of my house" he growls slamming the door. I ignore the throbbing in my eye and the blood gushing from my lip and quickly throw the two bags over my shoulder and head back out the window, not wanting to risk seeing Jaha in the hall again. 

Raven gasps as I climb into the car "what the hell happened?" She asks examining my face

“My step-dad was there, it's not a big deal" I say turning away "can we go? It's almost 4 and I told Lexa I'd meet her after practice" Raven simply nods and pulls away from the house. 

~~~ 

Lexa speeds up when she sees me, blood still gushing from my lip and my eye sufficiently blacked. "Who did this to you?" She growls 

"my step-dad" I say gesturing to the two bags next to me "I went to get my stuff, I snuck in the window but Jaha was there, he wasn't too happy to see me. Sorry about your shirt" I say looking at the blood on it and Lexa just shakes her head 

"come on, let's get you home" she says grabbing a bag for me, since I know have 2 backpacks and a duffle bag, and leading me to the car. 

~~~

After cleaning my lip at the house we start on homework in the living room. After about an hour Anya walks in with a little girl. "Who's that?" I whisper to Lexa who answers without looking up 

"Tris, our cousin, she's 4. She's here a lot" and we both go back to our work. That is until the four year old climbs into Lexa's lap "hey kid" Lexa says with a smile 

"Hi Lexa" the girl responds with a matching grin "who's that?" She asks pointing at me. 

I look up and smile "that's my friend Clarke" Lexa explains "she lives with us now" 

Anya walks in and scoops Tris off of Lexa's lap "let the girls do their homework" Anya says to the girl in her arms, it's the happiest I've seen Anya yet. The smile quickly falls from her face when she looks to me "what the hell happened?" She asks setting Tris on the floor to play. 

I look down at my paper "stuff" I mumble, not wanting to explain. Lexa just shakes her head when Anya looks at her. I think she's gonna let it go until the older woman lifts my chin and examines my face. 

She shakes her head "how could somebody do this?" She says pulling me into a hug. I'm shocked at first but I quickly relax into her arms, I try to fight the tears but after all the stuff that's happened I loose it and soon enough I'm sobbing into Anya's arms as she holds me close. "It's okay" she says softly, running a hand through my hair. 

I pull away wiping my eyes "sorry" I mumble, staring at my homework 

"don't be" Anya says softly. 

~~~ 

Tris stays the night, which I'm told is a regular occurrence, so at 10pm Lexa and I are laying on her bed watching Netflix as the smaller girl sleeps on the couch. I yawn and go to get up "where are you going?" Lexa asks, holding back a yawn of her own. 

"The floor" I respond "it's getting late and I'm tired" 

Lexa grabs my arm "you're not sleeping on the floor" she says pulling me back to the bed 

"you sure?" I ask through another yawn and she nods as we both fall asleep. 

~~~

The next morning drags on. It's cold and, in all honestly, I just don't like school. When lunch finally rolls around it's a lifesaver. Octavia and I make our way to the same table as yesterday. The same people are there minus Miller. I sit down next Lexa and when I look up Monty's jaw drops "Clarke what happened?" He asks causing the rest of the table to look up and notice my black eye and split lip. 

Before I can say anything Raven jumps in "we broke into her mom's house to get her stuff yesterday, she had to climb in through a second story window, coming down she fell" I smile at her and she nods slightly acknowledging my thanks. The rest of the group seems to accept Ravens story and goes back to their conversations. No more than 5 minutes later Miller walks up with a giant posted that reads 'Mickey needs Minnie, Tigger needs Pooh, and I need to go to homecoming with you!' everyone on my side of the table is smiling but they don't seem surprised, so I'm guessing he's asking someone on the other side, Raven, Monty, Maya, and Jasper are all on that side, I'm trying to figure out which of the two girls he's going to ask. 

I'm thinking maybe Raven because I think Jasper has a thing for Maya. Then he say "Monty?" Monty turns around and gasps "will you go to homecoming with me?" 

Monty jumps up and yells "yes!" Before kissing Miller, it was unexpected but adorable.

I lean over to Lexa and ask "are they dating?" And she just laughs and nods 

"literally everyone here is dating each other, Jasper and Maya, and Raven and Octavia are together too" she says quietly 

"aw that's so cute" I say "so how long have you been..." I count on my fingers quickly "7th wheeling?" 

She just laughs and Octavia leans over and says "a long time" earning a glare from Lexa and a laugh from me. Monty and Miller sit down and everyone congratulates them before going back to eating. 

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully and at 4 Lexa and I are heading home. 

~~~~ 

We fall into a pretty steady routine and somewhere along the way Lexa and I end up sharing a room and a bed. At the end of the second week Octavia and I are walking to the table with our food when she suddenly says "so how long have you been crushing on Lexa?" 

And I almost spit out the water in my mouth "what?" I mange to get out between coughs 

"oh don't try and lie Griffin, we all see it" she continues   
"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say and she rolls her eyes as we sit down. We all begin talking about the upcoming soccer game that Lexa and Octavia are playing in. At Ark high soccer is big. It's the most watched sport on campus, which makes the football guys pretty upset. 

Lexa turns to me "are you gonna come Clarke?" She asks and I smile

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I respond and Octavia winks at me from across the table, I just roll my eyes. 

~~~

The next day Raven and I are sitting in the stands watching the game when she turns to me "so how long have you had the hots for Lexa?" She asks 

"why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't have a crush on Lexa! Did Octavia put you up to this?" Raven rolls her eyes and turns to Octavia's brother, Bellamy, he's a freshman in college but comes to watch his sister play fairly often 

"Bellamy fill in the blank" she says "Clarke has a crush on blank" 

Bellamy looks at Raven "Lexa, everyone knows that" 

I groan "okay fine! I might have a bit of a crush on Lexa" I snap "why do you care?" 

Raven smirks at me "cause she totally likes you back" I roll my eyes and go back to watching the game. As the game goes on I see that Lexa is like, crazy good.

After the game Raven and I head down to the field to meet Lexa and Octavia. Lexa walks up to me "Lexa you did amazing!" I tell her "but I gotta ask, what's with the paint all over your eyes?" I ask gesturing to the black over her eyes, spread all the way to the base of her hair. 

"the entire team does it" she explains and I see everyone has the paint over their face in their own specific style "it's to keep the stadium lights out of our eyes, it's also pretty intimidating" 

I laugh "it makes you look like a raccoon" I tease which earns me a glare as we walk back to the car. 

~~~

As the weeks go by I never miss any of Lexa's games, Octavia and Raven continue to tease me about liking Lexa. As I continue to tease Lexa about her 'war paint' it's starting to feel a lot like home. 

Winter break is coming up and they have winter formal the weekend before we get out, homecoming was fun so I'm planning on going with friends again, I don't have the guts to ask Lexa. I sit in the stands explaining that to Raven while watching the game one Friday night. I'm starting to learn a lot the rules and penalties so I know what is going on for the most part. 

The game is tied 0-0 and the second half is almost over when our team sends the ball far into the other teams half and Lexa is sprinting for it. By the time she gets to the ball I'm screaming along with some of the other members of the crowd. By the time she kicks it I'm on my feet and I'm jumping when it lands in the net. Right after Lexa scores the ref blows the whistle ending the game and I'm running down the bleacher towards Lexa. 

I jump into her arms once I get there and she catches me easily, spinning me in a circle. "Did you see that?!" She says like an excited kid 

"yeah I did! That was amazing!" She sets me down and I turn to see Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia all standing behind us smiling like idiots. I assume it's because we just won. Raven has her phone out like she about to take a picture but I ignore it "you did great Octavia" I say giving her a hug before turning back to Lexa who now has a bouquet of flowers in her hands, behind her somebody's holding a poster reading 'it'd be a real Score if you'd be my date to winter formal' and my heart drops thinking she's asking someone else out until I realize her eyes are trained on me. 

I freeze, not really believing this is happening "Clarke" she starts "Will you make me the happiest raccoon in the world and go to winter formal with me?" She asks with a nervous laugh, it's the most nervous I've ever seen her and I can't wipe the giant grin of my face 

"Yes!" I say giggling and jumping into her arms once again. I hear clapping but I'm too zoned into Lexa to pay attention. When she sets me down her arm stays around my waist and I lean into her holding the flowers, smile still on my face. 

"Smile!" Octavia says pulling out her phone as well to take pictures. After the photos are taken I look back at Lexa to see she's smiling down at me "you really wanna date me?" I ask shyly and she looks at me like I just told her 1+1 equals 5.

"of course I do" she says pulling me into another hug "okay lovebirds, that's enough" I hear Raven's voice and look up to see Anya standing with Raven and Octavia. She always comes to the games but she never stays after, not wanting to deal with the teenagers everywhere. 

Her eyes meet mine as she walks towards us she narrows her eyes as she sees how close I am to Lexa "Clarke" I side step away from Lexa and put my hands up in surrender as she continues "if you hurt my little sister I will not hesitate to hurt you" I'm walking backwards as she continues to get closer "I know where you live" she finishes 

"Anya!" Lexa yells walking over to me "leave her alone" she says placing her arm around my shoulder "I'll see you at home" Anya says still glaring at me. 

I snake my arm around Lexa's waist and look up at her "You're sister is scary" I say and Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Lexa all laugh. I glare around the circle we've formed "it's not so funny when she's threatening your life" I mumble to myself. 

Lexa looks down at me, still laughing "your fine" I glare "I've changed my mind, I don't wanna go on a date with you anymore" I tease, crossing my arms and pretending to be upset 

"I'm sorry" Lexa says trying to hide her laughter and now I'm laughing too and wrapping my arm around her waist again. 

"Hey! Earth to Clexa!" I hear Raven say, Lexa and I look at each other, then to her 

"Clexa?" 

Raven simply says "your ship name, do you wanna go out for food or not?" She asks and I turn to Lexa who just shrugs

"sure, let's go" I answer, Lexa and I walk to her car, hand in hand. 

~~~

The pictures and videos are exchanged at the diner so Lexa and I both have them. Lexa turns her phone to me and I see she's getting ready to post one of the pictures on Instagram "do you mind?" She asks 

"of course not" I say with a smile, I'm happy and I don't care who knows. I post the picture as well and put my phone down. The food comes and we all eat while talking about the game and our plans to go on a quadruple date with Lexa & I, Raven & Octavia, Monty & Miller, and Jasper & Maya. Octavia invited me to her house to get ready for winter formal knowing it would be difficult to get ready in the same house as Lexa without her seeing. Raven and Lexa agree to pick us up from Octavia's the day of the dance. I look down at my phone to see a bunch of notifications of people liking and commenting on my picture. 

Friends from both California and DC. Lexa and I are both scrolling through the comments on our respective posts and pointing some out to each other, I laugh at the amount of people saying her 'war paint' makes her look like a raccoon, then I see who commented on mine. Before I read my mothers comment I tense up and Lexa seems to notice. She turns to me as I read the words 'your father and I miss you. You need to stop lying to yourself and come home, you don't love her. Don't you miss your family?' She sees what I'm reading and wraps her arm around my shoulder. 

I take a deep breath and begin to type. '1st of all, he's not my father 2nd, you're right I don't love her considering we aren't even dating yet, but I will someday 3rd I am home, I've made a new home for myself after you tore my old one from my hands 4th I have my family right here, I've made my own and it consists of 7 delinquents, a protective older brother, a slightly terrifying older sister and an adorable 4-year-old cousin. I couldn't be happier' I press post before I can stop to think and Lexa places a kiss on the top of my head after reading it. We finish the rest of the evening in peace. 

~~~ 

We get home to Anya sitting on the couch waiting for us. She looks up at us and I instinctively step away from Lexa. Lexa rolls her eyes at her sister "where were you?" Anya asks 

"we went to get food" Lexa replies, obviously annoyed "now we're going to bed" she says in a mocking tone as she grabs my hand and leads me towards her room 

"Clarke sleeps on the couch from now on" Anya says causing Lexa to stop walking

“yes ma'am" I say and Lexa rolls her eyes again 

"seriously Anya?" She complains and Anya glares at us 

"yes seriously, I will not have you sharing a room with your girlfriend" Lexa rolls her eyes 

"whatever" she mumbles storming off to her room leaving Anya and I alone 

"Clarke, remember what I said earlier" she says "she may love you but I don't have to" 

I nod rushing towards Lexa's room to change. "Okay she officially scares me" I say once I've closed the door. 

The annoyed look falls off Lexa's face and is replaced with a comforting smile as she pulls me into a hug "don't worry, I won't let her hurt you" she says and I relax into her embrace as Anya pulls the door open,

"don't close your bedroom door with just the two of you in it!" she calls as walks away 

"have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Lexa yells after Anya. I roll my eyes grabbing my pajamas out of one of the drawers Lexa cleared for me and head to the bathroom to change. 

I walk back to the bedroom after changing and put my clothes in the hamper before walking over to Lexa. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean into her chest "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep" I mumble 

"me either" she says into my hair "let's go find a movie on TV or something" she says leading me to the living room. 

We put on some random movie, neither of us are really paying attention anyway. The group chat named "the delinquents" that consists of our lunch table is blowing up, they all congratulate Lexa and I. Then Jasper sees my Instagram reply to my mom and sends a screenshot to the group. 

JASPER: Nice one Clarke, way to stick it to her  
OCTAVIA: aww she called us her family :-)   
MONTY: we love you too Clarke!  
CLARKE: thanks guys, I love you all :) 

Lexa and I are cuddling on the couch when we fall asleep. 

~~~ 

"What the hell is this?" Is the sound that startles me awake and causes me to fall off the couch. Lexa looks up and rolls her eyes 

"Anya chill, we fell asleep. There were no closed doors and we're both still fully clothed, we didn't even kiss" Lexa snaps helping me back onto the couch and wrapping her arm around my waist. "Now we're going back to sleep because it's" she grabs my wrist to look at my watch "8 o'clock on a Saturday morning" she says leading me towards her room "I'll leave the damn door open!" She yells behind us as we get into her room. 

I fall asleep quickly only to be woken up two hours later by something large falling on us. And by something I mean someone and by falling I mean jumping. I groan and open my eyes to see Raven in the doorway as Octavia is laying on top of us "what do you want" I mumble burying my face in Lexa's shoulder 

"is that anyway to treat your friends Clarke?" Raven says mockingly and I throw a pillow at her, it hits her square in the face 

"it is when they wake me up, get your girlfriend off of me" I groan to Raven who laughs and walks toward us pulling a giggling Octavia off the bed 

"come on!" Octavia says "we're going shopping" 

"wwwhhyy?" I complain 

"because winter formal is next week and I know for a fact you don't have a dress" Octavia states 

"fair point" I say sitting up, I look at Lexa who still hasn't moved. 

Raven looks down at her "is she alive?" "I hope" I reply leaning down to Lexa 

"Lexa, wake up" I say softly while shaking her. She doesn't move. I put my head to her chest "she's alive, just asleep" I say to Octavia as Raven walks over

"YO WOODS WAKE UP!!" She yells, Lexa jerks awake glaring at us all. 

She looks to me "why would you let her do that?" She says glaring at me specifically 

"You wouldn't wake up, did you seriously sleep through Octavia jumping on us?" I ask and Lexa just shrugs 

"Tris does it all the time, I'm used to it" she says rubbing her eyes 

"come on, apparently we're going shopping" I say 

"no not her, just you Clarke" Octavia says

"that's not fair" I complain

"oh well, get dressed you're coming with us" I climb out of bed and walk to the dresser grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. 

~~~

A few hours later Octavia, Raven and I are still walking around the mall looking for the perfect dress. We all know Lexa will refuse a dress in favor of a suit so Raven is in charge of matching Lexa's tie to my dress. Raven and Octavia both already have their outfits so it's just me trying on dress after dress. I finally find a dark purple strapless dress that we all agree is the one, I pay for it and we leave. Stopping to get food for everyone on the way home. 

~~~

We walk into my house with 5 burgers and a ton of fries for everyone. I walk into Lexa's room to find her still asleep. I jump on the bed next to her and shake her until she wakes up "good morning to you too princess" she says sarcastically 

"it's hardly morning, it's almost 1 o'clock" I say, annoyed that she got to sleep all day "come on" I say trying to wrestle her out of bed, finally I sigh and say "we brought food" and she hops up, the problem is I was literally sitting on top of her so now I'm hanging onto her back "LEXA!" I squeal which causes her to start running through the house carrying me piggy-back style while I scream and cling to her back for dear life.

I can see Raven and Octavia laughing at us from the living room but I just burry my face in the crook of Lexa's neck and ignore them. After a while Lexa stops running and I look up, thinking she's finally gonna put me down, only to see Anya standing in front of us glaring. 

"Please quiet down" she says and I nod. Any normal person would've set me down but Lexa just tightens her grip on my legs and sticks her tongue out at her sister as she walks into the living room setting me on the floor. She sits down on the couch and pulls me into her lap. 

I wrap my arms around her neck and look at her "are you trying to get your sister to kick me out?" I ask "'cause it seems like she's about to" I say stealing a fry out of the container Lexa is holding. 

She smiles "she's just trying to scare you" 

“it's working" I mumble under my breath and Lexa laughs 

"you'll survive" she says and we all begin to eat the mountain of food in front of us. 

~~~

A week later I'm at Octavia's house getting ready. We're curling our hair when we see another flash "Bellamy!" Octavia yells "enough pictures, wait until everyone else gets here" Bellamy puts his hands up in surrender walking away grumbling about how he was only trying to help. 

A few minutes later we hear the doorbell ring, we each look ourselves over one last time in the mirror before Octavia opens the door. Raven walks in first and she looks beautiful in her suit with a red tie to match Octavia's dress when Lexa walks in her jaw drops and I blush a little as she walks up to me. We're almost the same height since I'm in heals, but she's still a bit taller, her purple tie matches my dress perfectly. We see the flash go off again "Bellamy!!" Octavia and I yell in unison, Bellamy just rolls his eyes. 

Bellamy has pretty much adopted me as a second little sister, I'm over a lot and we sit together at all Octavia's games and he's a cool guy so I don't hesitate to yell along with Octavia. We start taking pictures after a few minutes and just as we finish Bellamy grabs Lexa and pulls her off to the side. I notice what's happening and Octavia laughs telling me he's giving her the 'big brother talk'

"Lexa" Bellamy starts "you seem nice, I've known you for a while, but Clarke has nobody to say this for her and I'm gladly taking the job" he narrows his eyes "if you hurt her, I will kill you" She glance towards me and smiles

"I don't plan on it" she says looking to Bellamy. He nods and they rejoin the group. Lexa walks to me and I take her hand in mine. 

"Hey" I say looking up to her and she smiles down to me "ready to go?" I nod as she leads me to the car, followed by Octavia and Raven. Lexa and I are up front, she's driving and holding my hand over the center consul. 

~~~

The gym is completely transformed. It's more of a winter wonderland and less of a smelly room used for PE. We walk up to Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Miller who have all congregated to the side of the dance floor. Jasper saw us and yelled "The lone wolf is no longer alone!!" Causing everyone but Lexa to laugh. 

She glares around the crowd mumbling "I hate you all" which causes them all too laugh harder 

"no you don't" I say wrapping my arms around her waist, she places her arm around my shoulder but continues to pout. I roll my eyes and look to everyone else "why are we all just standing here? Let's hit the dance floor!" 

Everyone chuckles as we head to the center of the room where there is a DJ and makeshift dance floor are. We all danced as a group for a while until the fast pace music turned slow. We all turn to our respective dates. Lexa takes my hand "this is usually the part where I leave the floor" she says with a smile as we start to sway. I look into her eyes and smile. I can't stop the way my eyes dart down to her lips but when I look up again I see hers have done the same. In that moment everything else fades to the background and it's just Lexa and I. 

I meet her eyes again as she starts to lean in, my eyes flutter closed as our lips meet. It's short and chaste, but it's perfect. When she pulls away her eyes open and she looks nervous, it's adorable and I can't help but smile and reach up to place a small kiss on her lips. When she smiles I lean into her chest and soon the song fades away and the music picks up again but Lexa and I are in our own world swaying to the music in our heads. There's a sudden flash and we both split apart, suddenly aware of the fast pace of the music, but not before Octavia has snapped a picture. 

I roll my eyes "your almost as bad as your brother" I say as everyone laughs, I glare around our circle leaning into Lexa's side. She places a kiss on the top of my head and I smile, it's followed by a chorus of 'aw's. 

"She does have a heart" Raven jokes and Lexa sticks her tongue out 

"you've been spending to much time with Tris" I say which earns me a glare from Lexa as I smile up like an innocent child 

"so have you" she says with a laugh

The rest of the night passes too quickly and soon we're back home. We walk in the door and see Tris asleep on the couch and walk quietly to Lexa's room. We both get changed into pajamas and I look to Lexa "where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask realizing Tris has taken my spot on the couch.

“Just sleep in here, we'll leave the door open and I'll deal with Anya" she replies and I don't argue. We climb into her bed together and I lay my head on Lexa's chest. Soon we're both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning comes too soon, it's the last week before break but that doesn't mean I want to go to school. Lexa and I walk into campus hand in hand and go to chem. We're stalling outside, not wanting to go in when my phone goes off 

OCTAVIA: hey Clarke quit making out with Lexa for a second I have a question

I roll my eyes and respond

CLARKE: we aren't making out, what do you need?  
OCTAVIA: sure you weren't, we're having a small party at my place Friday. Try and convince Lexa to come with you  
CLARKE: I'll do my best, see you in history

"What's going on?" Lexa asks as we walk into the classroom

"Octavia's having a small party Friday, she wants us to come" I relay to Lexa "it'll be fun, we should go" I say sitting down in my seat. Lexa just shrugs as the class starts. 

~~~ 

On Friday Lexa and I walk into Octavia's "small party" to see at least half of the senior class in the house. I look at Lexa who's just shaking her head "what the hell is this?" I yell over the loud music 

"Octavia's definition of a small party" she yells back and leads me to the kitchen. 

We find Octavia sitting on the counter and she hops down when she sees us "hey! Glad you made it" she says hugging me. 

Raven smiles in my direction and shoves a red cup in my hand. I look at it then back at her "what is this?" I ask cautiously 

"alcohol, drink up princess" she responds 

"wow so specific" I say taking a sip. Lexa takes a cup too since we walked and she won't have to drive home. We head back to the living room, where everyone had decided to make a dance floor. 

~~~

After dancing for a while we go to sit on the couch, both sufficiently buzzed. Lexa sits down and I drop next to her leaning into her side. A few minutes later two guys I don't recognize walk up to us "hey girls wanna dance" they ask and I can't help rolling my eyes. 

I look up at them "no we're good Atom" Lexa responds 

"come on" the other complains "have some fun" 

Lexa is obviously getting annoyed "I'm having plenty of fun here" I reply gesturing to the couch. The other guy with Atom reaches for my arm but before he can grab it Lexa has grabbed his arm is standing between us "leave her alone Dax" she warns and the guy rolls his eyes 

"whatever she's not even worth it" he grumbles and walks away and rubbing his arm. 

I stand next to Lexa "thanks" I say wrapping my arms around her waist. 

She puts her arms around me and places a kiss on the top of my head "of course babe" I smile and look up to her "wanna dance?" She asks and I laugh 

"of course" I say and she leads me to the dance floor where we spend the rest of the party. 

~~~ 

A few days before Christmas everyone starts discussing plans for the holidays through our group chat, which has added nicknames for several people. Jasper was named Goggles, I'm not quite sure why, Raven has been named Explosion for the sheer amount of stuff she's blown up, I named Lexa Raccoon as payback for her naming me Princess

Goggles: My family is going down to my grandma's for Christmas, we go every year 

OCTAVIA: Bell and I are going up to our aunt's house, she's all the family left

MILLER: Monty invited my dad and I to go to his house 

MAYA: I'm going with Jasper to his grandma's 

Explosion: I'll probably tag along with Octavia, O is that cool?

OCTAVIA: of course 

Raccoon: Anya and I are going to our aunt's house, the entire family meets up there. A lot of kids 

Goggles: Clarke, what are you doing?

Princess: I'm not sure, ever since I was little I usually hung out at the cemetery, as morbid as that sounds. Christmas was never the same without my dad, he died when I was 8. I couldn't stand the family without him, so I'd sit by his grave and watch Christmas movies on my laptop like we did when he was alive, I'm not sure what I'll do this year though

Raccoon: you're always welcome to come with Anya and I, Clarke 

Princess: really?

Raccoon: of course, what kind of girlfriend do you think I am? I'm not leaving you alone on Christmas 

Explosion: as adorable as that was aren't you two in the same house? Why are you texting?

Princess: because I'm no longer allowed in her room and Tris has locked them in there for a "secret meeting"

Goggles: damn Clarke, what'd you do to get Lexa to ban you from her room?

Raccoon: Anya's rule, not mine. She got rather upset when I let Clarke sleep in here when Tris was on the couch. 

Explosion: lol Anya went all Mama bear on you?

Princess: yes, and she's rather terrifying so I choose not to break the rules

MILLER: what a wimp 

Princess: say that when the cop is threatening you 

OCTAVIA: by the way Clarke, we all meet at my house to exchange gifts on the twenty second, which is today

Princess: wow thanks for the warning

I get up and walk to Lexa's room, knocking on the door "come on in" Lexa calls 

"don't you dare" Anya yells from her room causing Lexa to roll her eyes. I look in the room to see Tris hiding a bunch of papers under the covers, I choose not to ask. 

Instead looking to Lexa as she walks towards me "you sure I won't be a bother on Christmas?" I ask as Lexa pulls me into her arms 

"I'd be happy to have you, I was already assuming you'd be there" Lexa says "come on Tris" she calls behind us as she leads me towards the living room. She sits on the couch and pulls me onto her lap, I curl up happily against her chest. 

Tris plops down next to us "so where's the closest mall? If I'm going to be spending Christmas with you I feel like I'll need a lot of gifts and I apparently only have a few hours until I need gifts for everyone else" Lexa laughs "I'll take you in a little while" I nod relaxing into her chest. 

~~~

Two hours later Lexa and I are at the mall with Tris, who insisted on coming. Lexa's told me that she'll just add my name to all her gifts for the family but I still need to get stuff for our friends and Anya. After I get gift cards for Monty, Miller, Jasper, and Maya, Tris gets bored and asks to go to the playground. Lexa takes her and tells me to call her if I need anything. After Lexa's gone I find a stand to make custom shirts and pillows, I order a shirt for Raven that says "I'm almost 67% sure this won't blow up" and pillow for Octavia with her name, jersey number and a soccer ball on it. I design Anya a shirt that says 

"RULES FOR DATING MY SISTER:  
1\. Keep in mind I don't like you, and I never will  
2\. I'm everywhere  
3\. You hurt her, you die  
4\. I'm her favorite, not you  
5\. If you lie to me, I will find out" 

After getting them all I set out to find gifts for Lexa and Bellamy. I walk into a hallmark store and grab an ornament saying "our first Christmas" for Lexa. I find Bellamy a "worlds best big brother" t-shirt, he's officially begun saying I'm his sister and I find it sweet. I'm at the register when I see a tiara pillow reading "I prefer princesses" and buy it as well. Once I have several bags of stuff I meet Lexa at the playground seeing she's gotten something as well but when I ask what it is she smirks and shrugs. I roll my eyes as we walk to the car. 

~~~

When we get home Lexa and I sit in her room wrapping gifts, Anya has gone to finish some paperwork at the station so we're in charge of Tris. "What's that?" Lexa asks looking at the bag I just shoved into my drawer I shrug and she rolls her eyes. "What'd you get everyone?" She asks, I pull out the gifts for all of the delinquents, choosing to keep Anya's a secret as well. "Those are so cute" she says looking at the gifts for the Blake's and Raven 

"thanks" I say smiling "I hope they like them" I say as I continue to wrap the gifts 

"sssoooo what'd you get me?" She asks wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and I roll my eyes 

"what makes you think I got you something?" I tease 

"the fact that you hid a gift in your drawer" she replies rolling her eyes. 

I shrug and go back to trying to wrap Octavia's pillow "so when are we going to your aunts house?" I ask as she steps away 

"we'll leave tomorrow morning, it's only a few hours away but we'll stay there for a few days" she replies putting a stuffed monkey in a bag labeled "Harper" she glances over at a sleeping Tris before continuing "I should probably warn you, I've never brought a girl home so I'm not sure how they'll react" she says trying not to make eye contact, I look over to her and smile. 

"I'm sure I'll survive, people love me!" I giggle "and I can deal with a little homophobia if it means spending Christmas with you" I finish, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

~~~

Anya gets home from work right before we need to leave. We grab our presents and head to the Blake's house. 

We walk up to the door, each carrying armfuls of gifts. Bellamy answers the door in a Santa hat and invites us inside. We place the gifts under the tree and I see the house has been decorated since we were last here "this is festive" I remark sitting on the couch next to Octavia who places a Santa hat on my head 

"sure is" she says with a laugh. 

As soon as Bellamy walks into the room Jasper yells "let's open presents!!" and everyone agrees. Monty and Miller distribute the presents one by one, the first one is from Bellamy to Octavia. 

She opens it and Bellamy yells "I GOT YOU AN EYE PAD!!" She glares at him and shows us all a maxi-pad with two eyes drawn on. The next one is from Raven to Jasper, it's an insanely large jar of tick-tacs labeled "chill pills" everyone laughs and more gifts are handed out one by one. Bellamy gives Jasper a picture frame with a condom inside that reads "in case of miracle: break glass" earning him a glare. 

I get a few gift cards and a plastic tiara from Raven "why Raven?" I ask 

"dude I've seen where you used to live. You were definitely a princess" I sigh and shake my head. 

Octavia gives Bellamy a coffee mug reading "world's okayest brother" and everyone laughs again including Bellamy as he hands me a bag which contains a t-shirt that says "World's Okayest Sister" Raven and Octavia both like their gifts. I hand Bellamy his saying "I obviously love you more" he laughs holding up the t-shirt. 

Eventually there are only two gifts left "to Lexa from Clarke and to Clarke from Lexa" Miller calls handing us each a package, we open them together. We both pull out ornaments saying "our first Christmas" at the same time and everyone laughs "great minds think alike" I say giggling. As she pulls out her pillow I pull out a stuffed raccoon. She smiles at the pillow as I yell "it looks just like you!" Causing her to look up and glare at me. 

I lean in and kiss her only to have tissue paper thrown at me as everyone yells 'ew gross' I pull away "you're all a bunch of 3 year olds" I yell before turning back to Lexa.

"Merry Christmas Princess" she says and I smile 

"Merry Christmas my little raccoon" I giggle leaning against her and resting my head on her shoulder. 

The night ends way too soon, Lexa and I bid our goodbyes as we walk to the car. We walk up to our house and as soon as we sit down in the living room there's a knock on the door. I groan and Lexa gets up to answer it. I freeze when I hear the voice behind the door ask "is Clarke Griffin here?" I begin to walk to the door, not thinking about the fact I'm wearing my shirt from Bellamy and the tiara from Raven. I get to the door and glare at the woman standing behind it. 

Lexa stands behind me, confused "What do you want" I growl pulling the tiara off my head and she looks at me 

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" I roll my eyes. "It's time for you to come home" she says 

"okay" I say simply and Lexa looks as if she's about to cry, my mom looks shocked it was so easy "I'm already here" I finish and Lexa's look of despair turns into a smile as my mother glares. 

"Clarke now is not the time to play games" she snaps I roll my eyes again "your father and I-"

I snap "he is NOT my father" I growl and she glares back 

“Come with me right now or I will call the police" she threatens 

"allow me" I say "Hey Anya can you come here?" My mom looks confused until Anya walks up, still in her police officer uniform and I continue to speak "does Jaha really want me to come home? He already chased away one kid. What's he gonna do to me? Give me a few chipped teeth to match the black eye and busted lip he gave me last month?" I glare and realization crosse Anya's face as she learns where the marks were from "that sounds like it'd go great with a political campaign, I can see the headlines now 'candidate beats his step-daughter regularly, Mother doesn't seem to care' I'm sure that'd earn him plenty of votes" I say sarcastically 

"you are still a child Clarke" my mother argued 

"She stopped being a child the day you sent her out there to die" Anya snaps from behind me 

"I turn 18 next fall anyway, it's not worth the fight" I add, my mother shakes her head 

"that was your last chance" she says as she turns away. 

Anya shuts the door and I stare at the floor blankly "I'm sorry" I mumble emotionlessly, all the confidence I had a few second is gone "she must've tracked my phone or something" Lexa pulls me into her arms and a few tears begin to fall as I wrap my arms around her neck, burying my face in her shoulder "I'm sorry" I say again 

"Come on" she says scooping me up in her arms "let's go to bed" she carries me to her room and lays me down in the bed climbing in next to me. 

"I'm so sorry" I mumble again 

"stop saying that" Lexa says softly, wrapping her arms around me "this isn't your fault" she runs her hand through my hair slowly until I fall asleep in her arms. 

~~~

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed and panic for a second because, Lexa never wakes up first. I sit up and hear "morning babe" from across the room and see Lexa grabbing bags to bring to the car. I quickly grab my duffle bag and throw on my beanie to cover my messy hair and follow her to the car to throw the bag in the trunk. Lexa turns to me "you okay?" She asks pulling me into her arms as she leans against the car 

"I am now" I say into her chest, my eyes closed as I lean into her embrace.

"Last night, when you said your step dad had already chased on kid away, what did you mean?" Lexa asks and I sigh 

"my step brother, his son, Wells lived with us back in California. We were really close but he and his dad fought all the time. He was quite a bit older than me, he'll turn 23 this summer. He used to get these bruises everywhere, I was only 11 so he'd never tell me where they actually came from. He'd make up stories about falling off his bike or playing soccer at school. When he was 18 he left, he wrote me for a while but when we moved he stopped, he joined the army. He always wanted to help people. I hope I get to see him again one day" I explain with a sad smile. 

"I'm sure you will" Lexa says pulling me into her arms. We stand there for a while before I shiver, Lexa looks down at my bare feet and shakes her head "when are you gonna learn DC is cold? You can't walk outside barefoot, there's snow on the ground" she says picking me up over her shoulder so I'm upside down against her back. 

I can't help but squeal "put me down!" she just laughs and carries me inside while I try and break free of her grasp. She sets me on the couch with a laugh and sits next to me. 

Anya walks out of her room "we're leaving in 5 minutes" she says walking past us, I look down and notice I'm wearing the same clothes from last night and go to change. 

~~~

I wake up with Lexa's face close to mine "where are we?" I mumble still half asleep 

"we're at my aunt's house" Lexa chuckles and I get out of the car, fixing my beanie on my head before going to the trunk to get stuff out. "Leave it" Lexa says with an evil glint in her eyes "we'll come back for it later" 

I raise an eyebrow suspiciously "what are you planning" 

Lexa raises her hands in surrender "I'm not planning anything" she says and leads me to the door. I'm wearing Lexa's ark high sweatshirt and jeans and I'm suddenly very self conscious about my appearance, Lexa sees I'm nervous and squeezes my hand before knocking on the door. The door opens to reveal an older woman, maybe my mothers age, who's smiling at Lexa "Lexa come in, we've missed you" the woman says pulling Lexa down for a hug 

"I missed you too Aunt Shannon" Lexa says as we walk inside "this...um...this is...uh...my...Clarke" Lexa stumbles over her words 

"well then Lexa's Clarke, I'm Shannon" the woman says with a laugh walking towards the kitchen. 

I turn to Lexa "do you not want to tell them I'm your girlfriend?" I ask quietly trying to keep the disappointment off my face, but I don't do a very good job 

"no of course I want to tell them" Lexa says pulling me into a hug "I'm just not sure how" I relax into Lexa's arms. Well I try to, a second later there's screaming and suddenly there's at least a dozen kids attacking us. 

I'm knocked to the ground and I look up to see a small girl sitting on my chest "why hello" I say to the kid 

"you're our prisoner now!" She shouts as she climbs off my chest letting me sit up. One of the older kids then ties my hands and feet together loosely with jump ropes and they lead me to a bedroom. I sit on a bed "tell us what you know" a girl says. 

I laugh "literally nothing" I respond and she glares 

"I saw you hugging their commander, you must know something" 

I'm confused now "you mean Lexa?" I ask.

A boy walks up to me "what has she told you?" He yells. 

"that you're all nice, I guess she lied" I say teasingly to the kids   
"tell us!" Another boy yells 

"I don't know anything!" I say as a bucket of water is poured over my head. I freeze for a second before I slide my hands out of the loosely tied ropes and reach to untie my feet 

"the prison is escaping!!" Another kid yells as I fight my way through the door and find Lexa in the living room surrounded by kids. 

She looks up to me and her eyes get wide as I glare at her "a word, commander" I say through my clenched teeth. 

Lexa follows me into the kitchen "did they throw water over you?" Lexa asks and I glare 

"no I jumped in a pool" I say sarcastically "Yes they threw water at me! What is happening?" 

Lexa sighs, "the kids and I have a game, I command a group of the younger ones and the others fight back, it's like a prank war" she explains 

"yeah well next time I'm walking into a war zone, warn me" I snap and turn to the door 

"Where are you going?" Lexa asks 

"outside!" I yell and storm out the door and almost run into an older lady on the porch "I'm sorry ma'am" I say stepping out of the way 

"it's all right dear" she says walking inside. I walk to the car and grab a new sweatshirt out of my bag, laying the other one on the seat to dry. I'm sitting in the curb glaring at the street when Lexa walks outside to sit next to me 

"hey" she says and I glare at her "I'm sorry, I should've warned you, I thought they'd leave you alone" 

I sigh, "they saw me hugging you and thought I was close to you, which I am, so they were trying to get information out of me" I grumble still slightly upset 

"I'm sorry" Lexa sighs "I'll tell them the games over" she says standing up. I grab her wrist and pull her back down 

"no" I say "I don't want to ruin everyone's fun, just warn me next time, alright?" She nods and I lean my head against her shoulder. After a while she stands and offers her hand to me. I take it and wobble a bit while standing up "my feet are still wet, they're a little numb" I say laughing 

"no problem" she says turning her back to me and lifting me onto her back as I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She runs around the yard as I giggle and squeal before she goes to the door not putting me down. 

"Babe?" I say "is this really a good way for me to meet your family?" 

She laughs "it's the best way possible" she says walking inside and to the kitchen. There are several adults there and my face gets red as they all look our way "hey everyone, this is my girlfriend Clarke, Clarke this is Aunt Shannon, Uncle Sam, my Aunt Indra and my grandmother" she introduces some of them and 7 of the adults wave as Anya shakes her head, but I can see a small smile. Lexa runs out of the room while I giggle from her back. 

She runs up to all the kids and looks at them "guys this is Clarke, leader of...the sky people, she's to be protected at all costs" they all nod to her and scatter 

"Sky people?" I ask, still on Lexa's back.

"we're the Tree Kru, I figured you came here by plane which is in the sky so, sky people" she explains setting me down and I laugh 

"I drove from California babe, no planes involved" she laughs and turns to me, leaning down to kiss me, a chorus of ew's break us apart and we see our entire army has come back. I laugh leaning against Lexa's chest, this'll be an interesting couple days.

~~~

Everyone does their own thing for the rest of the day, the remainder of the family gets here tomorrow. All the kids have gone to sleep on various rooms, in beds and on the floor, it was a rather strategic layout too. The boys old enough to be out of a crib in one room, the girls in another and a third room full of cribs for all the young kids. Everyone under 15 is forced to sleep in the gender split rooms to keep them controlled and quite, or at least all the noise in one room. There are no 16 year olds, making Lexa and I the next youngest, we end up in the basement, it's cold but we have it all to ourselves for the night so I'm not complaining. The rest of the adults are in the remaining 3 bedrooms and the family room, it's a huge house. Lexa and I have dropped our bags on the twin bed against the wall, tomorrow 3 of Lexa's cousins will be sharing the basement with us. 

I collapse onto the bed face first and Lexa laughs laying next to me "your family is huge" I mumble into the pillow 

"yeah it's crazy, 17 younger cousins, 3 older ones and a sister. It's never boring though" Lexa says with a laugh. 

I roll over to look at her, "you know how many cousins I have? None!" I say to Lexa "my mom's an only child and my dad's sister isn't married, I've never been around such a big family, my Christmases consisted of my parents my grandparents, my aunt and I. Once my mom remarried it was just the 4 of us" 

Lexa wraps her arm around me, "it'll get worse tomorrow, once the older girls get here the pranks start" she warns and I groan and bury my face in her hair. 

~~~

I wake up to the sound of people walking around and I try to roll over only to fall out of the tiny bed. I groan and don't even bother to get up off the floor until I hear laughter. I look up to see three girls I don't recognize. I climb back in the bed and wake up Lexa, or attempt to "Lex, Lexa get up" I say shaking her and the three girls laugh again 

"how long have you known Lexa?" The oldest asks 

"about a month and a half" I reply and she walks over 

"WOODS!!! WAKE UP!!" Lexa jolts awake and glares at me 

"why do you keep letting people do that?" She complains and I roll my eyes. 

"Because you don't wake up when I try nicely" and Lexa grumbles to herself sitting up and pulling me closer to her. 

"Fox, Monroe, Samantha, Clarke" she mumbles pointing to everyone

"great introduction babe" I say turning to her cousins, "nice to meet you guys" 

"you too" Samantha replies, she's older at 19, Fox and Monroe are twins. They're 17 and a few months older than Lexa and I. I make a move to get up but Lexa has her arms latched around my waist and pulls me back down, burying her face in my chest "I guess I'm not getting up" I say, Fox and Monroe laugh and Samantha rolls her eyes.

"Quit trying to keep her all to yourself, I wanna get to know her" Lexa looks up and glares and I laugh placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Come on Lex" I say pulling her arms from around me and getting up "let's go be social" I open the bathroom door to get ready only to have a bucket of water fall on my head. I turn around, now soaking wet "What. The. Hell." I see the three sister laughing and I turn to Lexa, who's glaring at them all "what is with your family and water?" I yell and she gets out of bed and walks to me. 

She pulls me into her arms "I'm sorry babe" she says as I wrap my arms around her waist 

"I need to change" I mumble into her chest and she nods but doesn't let go. I'm perfectly content in her arms until Monroe clears her throat and I pull away to look at her, keeping one arm around Lexa's waist. 

Lexa glares at the three girls again "sorry Clarke" Monroe says sincerely 

"yeah, it was meant for Lexa" Fox finishes and I just nod. It's the start of a prank war. 

~~~

By dinner that night the tips of my hair have been dyed blue to hide the marker and paint the kids put in it. We tried washing the "art" out but it didn't work, it was either dye it or cut it all out so Lexa helped me dye it. Monroe has a black eye from a wrestling match that broke out, someone convinced Lexa to put on her 'war paint', and I'm pretty sure Anya hates me more than she already did. It's been an eventful day. 

We all settle down at the dinner table, there's like 40 of us and we need 2 tables. "your family is huge" I whisper to Lexa who just laughs 

"that's like the 5th time you've said that" she whispers back as the food is passed around. 

"So Clarke" one of Lexa's Aunts says to me "how long have you and Lexa been dating?" 

I smile at her "about three weeks" I answer and one of the uncles raises an eyebrow 

"and your parents were fine with you coming here after so little time?" He asks, genuinely curious. 

I take a deep breath and Lexa grabs my hand under the table "I don't really have parents" I respond and everyone looks confused "my father died years ago and my mom and step-dad kicked me out when they found out I'm gay" I say, trying to keep my voice even. 

Everyone looks to me and I stare down at my plate "where do you live?" One of the younger kids asks 

“At the moment I live with Lexa" I respond not looking up, sensing my discomfort Lexa turns to her 14 year old cousin Ryder 

"how's your first year of high school Ryder?" She asks shifting the conversation away from me. I smile gratefully as the conversation continues lightly the rest of the night. 

~~~

All the kids are sent to bed early so Santa can come with their presents. Lexa and I help the adults carry in the gifts for everyone and stuff the 15 stockings. We head downstairs a little before midnight to go to sleep. I climb into bed after Lexa laying my head on her shoulder. She wraps an arm around me. I look at my watch after a few minutes "Merry Christmas Lexi" I say 

"Merry Christmas Clarkie" she responds and I giggle placing a kiss on her cheek. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to the group chat, which proves to be a bad idea because after a few minutes Lexa and I have to shut off our phones to get the constant buzzing to stop. 

I turn to Lexa "thank you" I say as she turns her head to me "for stopping me, for bringing me inside, for dealing with me" I finish, Lexa smiles 

"of course" she says hugging me "I'm just glad you were walking down my street" I lean in to kiss her, it starts off soft but is quickly deepened as Lexa runs her tongue over my bottom lip. She shifts so I'm on top of her as she lies on her back. Im straddling her hips and she has her hands on my waist when someone clears their throat from behind us and I quickly move to sit next to Lexa again, my face quickly growing red. 

It gets even more red when I see who's standing in the doorway "This is why you aren't aloud in Lexa's room" Anya says glaring at me 

"Anya! Leave her alone, stop bullying my girlfriend" Lexa snaps at Anya who turns to glare at Lexa instead. I'm relieved she's moved her attention away from me "if Clarke didn't live with us I'd be sneaking out to see her, it's better for you that she does. I'm done making her sleep on the floor when Tris stays over, you won't even let her through the door of my room. You need to chill" Lexa says as her and Anya lock into a staring match. 

After a few seconds Anya simply nods and says "get some sleep, the kids will be up early" and leaves the room. 

I look to Lexa confused "what just happened?" I ask. 

She turns to me matching my confused expression "I think I just won" she says slowly. 

Her face quickly turns into a smile as she places a kiss on my forehead "wait, so I'm allowed in your room again?" I ask and Lexa nods. We fall into a fit of giggles as Samantha, Fox, and Monroe come in arguing about who has to sleep on the floor. 

They turn to us "who has to sleep on the floor?" They ask and we both shrug and they argue for a solid 10 minutes, in that time Lexa falls asleep. "I think it should be the youngest" Samantha says.

Monroe smirks and says"I agree" turning to Fox who is 5 minutes younger. 

Fox gets an evil look in her eye and turns to me "I'm 7 months older than you" she says "have fun on the floor" she says through a laugh and I roll my eyes climbing out of the bed. 

Lexa, who woke up when I moved, looks up at me "what are you doing?" She asks 

"youngest gets the floor" I reply dropping my pillow on the ground 

"guys seriously?" Lexa says looking to the three sisters who are all laughing. 

"It's fine babe, I'll survive" I say to Lexa who glares at Fox and lays down.

An hour later I wake up to Lexa climbing off the bed. I look up at her, "what are you doing?" I ask as she lays down next to me. 

She looks embarrassed "I wanted to lay with you" she says and I laugh leaning into her

"good" I say as she wraps her arms around me "it's cold down here" soon we both drift off to sleep.

~~~ 

Christmas is fun, other than being woken up at 5am by excited children who didn't have to stay up all night. Gifts are handed out, the kids get various toys and games. Anya seems pleased with her shirt and Lexa finds it hilarious. I get a gift card from Anya and sit with Lexa as she gets various gifts from her family. By late afternoon I'm laying with my head in Lexa's lap as she plays with my hair "I like the blue" she says and I look up at her 

"me too" I mumble stifling a yawn. She laughs and continues running her fingers through my hair, within a few minutes I'm asleep. 

~~~

We head back home a few days later and I have to say I'm relieved to be away from all the kids. Anya's compromised so that I can now go in Lexa's room and sleep there when Tris is over. 

I'm doing the dishes when Lexa walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder. I smile "hey there" she smiles back 

"hi" she says happily. She hops onto the counter, sitting down "let's go on an adventure" she says like an excited child 

"and do what?" I ask finishing up the dishes and putting them away. 

Lexa shrugs "I don't know" I roll my eyes as she grabs my hand "please??" She begs and I can't help but laugh, 

"okay let's go" I say grabbing my shoes and she jumps off the counter and runs to her room. She comes back with her shoes on and grabs my hand pulling me out the door. Once we're on the street I look to her "where to?" I ask and she smiles 

"our second real date" she says leading me down the street. We move down the street happily with a hop in our step. After about two blocks Lexa decides to carry me piggyback the rest of the way. After another block we end up at an empty playground, she sets me down and grabs my hand 

"my dad used to take me here" she explains "it's usually empty now, but it's full of memories" she leads me to the swings and gestures for me to sit. She begins pushing the swing and soon I'm flying. After a while she stops and I stand and walk up to her wrapping my arms around her waist 

"our first day without kids we spend acting like them" I say giggling into her chest and she laughs "as long as I get a bed tonight I don't care how we act" she responds pulling away to lead me to a slide. 

We play on the playground for a while eventually ending up back on the swings. Well Lexa is sitting on the swing, I'm sitting on her lap. I look away from the setting sun back to Lexa. I'm mesmerized by the beauty of the sunset glinting off her eyes. Before I can think I'm leaning in to kiss her which would normally be okay if it wasn't the one day some kids decided to come to the park. I quickly pull away blushing and she smiles up at me "smooth Griffin smooth" she says with a laugh and I just glare. 

~~~

Later that night I'm woken up by the couch shifting under me. I open my eyes to see Lexa laying next to me, well more on top of me "what are you doing?" I ask, I see a blush rising on her cheeks 

"you....I...when I rolled over...you weren't there....I...I got scared..." She mumbles not making eye contact. 

I smile "that's so cute" I giggle "but can we maybe go to your room? This couch is tiny" she smiles standing up and leading me to her bedroom where we fall asleep in each others arms. 

~~~

School starts again far to soon, but so do Lexa's soccer games which I really enjoy watching. They're on the road to 1st place. If they win the next game they go to playoffs. 

Everyone's talking about today's game, the team has moved to a table together and I'm in the art room with Miller making a banner. I've done the outline and now he's helping me paint it "this looks great" he says as we finish 

"it does, I have an idea" I say holding up the extra paint. That's how me and 10 other people ended up shirtless in the stands with the letters spelling 'GO GROUNDERS' painted okay our abdomens, the delinquent guys, some baseball players, Bellamy, and I are all in order smiling for Raven and Maya as they takes pictures. 

The team takes the field and I see Lexa and Octavia look up at us and smile and I know it was worth it. The game is evenly matched. When the first half ends without a goal and I think it'll be a tie, until the ball is sent forward by our team. It's sent to Octavia's side and she's running for it when a defender twice her her size hits her, hard. Bellamy and I are on our feet screaming at the ref who gives the defender a yellow card. 

Thankfully Octavia gets up because I don't think I would've been able to stop Bell from starting a fight if she'd been injured. We get a penalty kick and a senior named Echo sends it straight into the net. The crowd goes wild and my shirt is thrown in the air as I celebrate the goal. The rest of the game is very back and forth, there are a few close calls but in the end we win 1-nothing. Bellamy and I are sprinting to the field, joining in the celebration. I make eye contact with Lexa partway there and when I reach her I jump into her arms, wrapping my legs around her waist and kissing her. After a second I pull away and smile at Lexa "you did it!" I say as she smiles back, the smile drops from her face and she looks confused 

"why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asks 

"we were a human sign" I explain, I thought she saw 

"I know but, why didn't you put it back on after, you must be cold" 

I laugh a little "well you see, when Echo scored I got excited and kinda threw my shirt and now I don't know where it went" I explain blushing slightly "it's not too cold" I say as I shiver, Lexa rolls her eyes and sets me down, quickly pulling her jersey over her head and handing it to me. I accept it gratefully and put it on, it's warm "won't you be cold now?" I ask and she shrugs 

"I just played and the adrenalin hasn't died off yet, I'll be fine" I stand on my toes to kiss her one more time before looking up to her and asking if she's ready to go home, she nods and we walk to her car hand in hand. 

~~~

There's a few weeks before the championship game and when it arrives I ditch the paint in favor of wearing Lexa's extra jersey. It's very stereotypical but it's also sweet, she seemed nervous asking me to wear it and I couldn't be happier to wear the jersey that reads "Woods" across the back. I sit next to Raven who's, unsurprisingly, wearing a jersey that says Blake, the entire team had their significant others wear their jerseys and there's a few guys in jerseys scattered around the stands. 

What is surprising is when Bellamy walks up in Echo's jersey, Raven raises an eyebrow "younger girl huh?" She teases and he glares 

"she's like 6 months younger than me so shut up" he snaps back and Raven and I both laugh 

"I think it's cute that you're supporting your girlfriend, Bell" I say "are you getting paid to babysit?" I ask and he glares 

"dude she's older than you" he says and I laugh.

"not by much" Raven says under her breath as we all turn our attention to the game that's about to start. Lexa is in as a starting forward and she smiles up at me before the whistle blows. Once it does she's in the zone, quickly obtaining the ball and sending it to Echo who shoots and scores, always a good way to start the game. 

They set up again and you can tell the other team, Mount Weather Prep, isn't happy when our defense clears the ball to Lexa who easily dribbles to goal and scores, at the end of the first half we're up 2-0 and Mount Weather is pissed. The second half starts and the visiting team is playing dirty. When Lexa gets the ball a defender, who's a lot bigger than her, rams into her side, Lexa regains her balance and quickly starts fighting for the ball again. The defender sticks an arm out and pushes Lexa hard, Lexa hits the floor and I can hear her cry of pain across the field and I know it isn't good. 

I'm on my feet, hands turning white from gripping the railing in front of me, when the ref calls the coach onto the field and gives the defender a red card. She's been down too long and I can tell she's not getting back up, before anyone can stop me I hop over the railing and sprint over to Lexa. I'm panicking slightly, of course Lexa gets hurt the night Anya has to miss the game for work. 

I kneel next to Lexa when I get to her and it's easy to see her left arm is bent a way it shouldn't bend and there's blood rushing down her face. She gritting her teeth in pain, her eyes closed "hey it's okay" I say pushing a strand of hair out of her face "you're gonna be okay" 

She grabs my left hand with her right "don't leave" she says through her clenched teeth 

"never" I say looking up to the coach. "What do we do?" I ask and he looks upset, 

"I'm gonna have to call an ambulance, I can tell you're not letting her go alone so get someone to take care of her stuff" he says walking away as he pulls out his phone. 

I turn back to Lexa who's opened her eyes "hey Lex I'll be right back ok, I'm just gonna give Bellamy your stuff" her eyes get wide but she nods "I'll be right back, I promise" I stand rushing to the bench to grab her bags. 

I go to the stands and Bellamy leans down "what's wrong?" He asks as I hand him the bag and a set of keys 

"she hurt her left arm, either a fracture or sprain, maybe more. She's got a cut somewhere on her head, I can't tell where, there's too much blood. Get her car home for me?" He nods and I sprint back over to where Lexa's laying. She's closed her eyes again and I grab her hand again "I'm back" she smiles slightly and I hear sirens "we're gonna go to the hospital okay?" 

She opens her eyes and looks scared "what happened?" She says tiredly 

"you got hit hard, you're gonna be okay though" I say as steadily as possible. The fact that she doesn't remember worries me. 

Echo and Octavia jog over and I turn to them as Lexa's being loaded onto a stretcher. Octavia sees how nervous I am and put a hand on my shoulder "she'll be okay, go take care of her, we'll deal with kicking their asses for this" 

I nod "thanks" I mumble as I walk back to Lexa "goodluck" I say climbing into the ambulance next to Lexa, this is gonna be a long night. 

~~~

When we get to the hospital they take Lexa into the back and make me sit in the waiting room. I'm a wreck, Anya can't leave work and everyone else is at the game. I'm sitting with my head in my hands when the waiting room gets loud, I look up to see the entire soccer team trying to come in and a security guard is stopping them, well trying to anyway. I make eye contact with Bellamy and he pushes away from the group over to me and quickly pulls me into a hug. I pull away and look up to him "you all came" I say and he smiles down 

"of course we did" he wipes the tears that have started to fall down my cheeks and pulls me into another hug 

"I'm scared Bell" I mumble into his chest as he holds me tight. The guard lets Octavia, Raven, and Echo in and they smile as I step away from Bellamy "hey guys" I say wiping away the rest of the tears 

“I'm looking for the family of Lexa Woods" someone says behind us and all 5 of us spin towards the voice. The doctor looks to Bellamy "you must be Clark, she's asking for you. Follow me" he starts to turn away 

"that's where you're wrong, I'm Clarke" the doctor looks flustered and realization flashes over his face when he sees my Woods jersey, he nods and I follow him down the hall, I can here the rest of our friends laughing behind us. 

"Right here" he says opening a door.

I can here Lexa's voice saying "where's Clarke?" 

She sounds panicked "did you find him?" One of the doctors asks the man I walked in with. 

"Yeah" he says nodding towards me as I rush to the bed 

"Lex, I'm here you're okay" I say and she looks up to me 

"what happened?" Her eyes are wide. I look up to the doctors 

"why doesn't she remember?" I ask trying to keep the panic out of my voice 

"we're not sure, we're assuming it was a sports injury but she hasn't been able to tell us anything, she probably has a concussion. She refused to be treated until you got here." they explain and I turn to Lexa, speaking loud enough for them to hear 

"Lexa you were at the soccer game, a defender pushed you, hard. You fell, coach called an ambulance and they brought you here" I explain and she nods 

"did we win?" She asks and I laugh 

"I'm not sure, Octavia and Echo are here with Bell and Raven, we can ask them later" 

she nods "it hurts" she mumbles 

"what hurts?" I ask, knowing she won't tell the doctors anything 

"my arm, and my head" she mumbles closing her eyes slightly. 

I look to the doctors "what do we need to do?" I ask, one of them steps forward 

"we'll need to operate on her arm, it's severely dislocated, then we'll stitch up her head, she should be able to leave in the morning. We have a neurosurgeon on the way to check her out" 

I sigh, not believing what I'm about to say "get Abigail Griffin" I say still looking at Lexa 

"we can't do that Miss, she may have other patients"

I look up at him "tell her it's her daughter" I look back to Lexa "you're gonna be okay" I whisper again and she smiles I look to the doctor who had taken out a pager to call my mother "hey Lex do you remember my mom?" I ask 

"you mean the asshole who threw you out? Yeah, she's kinda hard to forget" 

I sigh "well she's gonna treat you" Lexa looks confused 

"why? There's nothing wrong with me" I shake my head slightly 

"yes there is, and the fact that you don't remember scares me so we're gonna let her help you" Lexa nods slightly and I let out a breath in relief, it's short lived because a few seconds later the door opens and I hear my mother's voice 

"so you needed my help after all" she says

"please, just help her" my voice is smaller than I thought it would be and I can't make eye contact.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave while the doctor administers the drugs to make her fall asleep before surgery" 

I roll my eyes "I know what anesthetic is, but don't you need Anya's permission before you operate?" 

The other doctor nods "we've been in contact with her, everything is taken care of. I'll bring you back in when everything's done, you can go relay the message to your friends" 

I nod "okay Lex, I have to leave for a few minutes" her eyes go wide "I'll be right back, they're going to work on you" she shakes her head, I grab her hand gently "you need to let them help you Lex, I can't come back until you do. Can you do that?" She nods and I let out a sigh of relief and let go of her hand "I'll be back" 

As I leave I hear my mother say "I knew she'd come back" and It takes everything I have to keep walking down the hall back to the team, who have all congregated outside to wait. 

I walk up to Octavia who gestures to the team "they all want to know what's going on" 

I nod and climb onto a bench that they're all around "hey guys!" I yell and they all quiet down and look at me "Lexa's pretty banged up" I begin "she dislocated her left arm, they're gonna have to operate. She needs stitches on her head and she doesn't remember what happened" they all sigh "she'll be okay but it'll be a while, you might want to go home" then they all look at me like I'm crazy 

"We're not leaving her!" Someone calls and everyone yells in agreement. 

I can't help but smile "well then get comfortable" I say with a laugh "it's gonna be a long night" I hop off the bench and walk to where Raven and Octavia are "I'm gonna wait inside for the doctors, make sure they don't get into trouble?" I ask and Raven laughs, I turn to Octavia "especially her" I say and Octavia nods "

go make sure Lexa's okay, we'll wait here" I start to walk away and turn back,

"Lexa wants to know if we won, did we?" They nod and I walk back to the building. 

I get inside right as the doctor walks back out, he leads me back to the room "she's a little loopy at the moment, but that'll also help with the pain, it's not enough to knock her out yet, they'll administer more before surgery" I nod as we walk into the room. 'A little loopy' was and understatement, Lexa was completely high "hey Lexa" I say as I walk over.

I've never seen her more relaxed, she smiles "helllllooo" she sings and I can't resist the temptation to record the whole situation, she looks at me and her eyes get wide "you're pretty" she says "I wish you were my girlfriend" she mumbles and I laugh 

"I am your girlfriend Lexa" she looks back 

"Really? I have such a pretty girlfriend" she sounds like a little kid and I can't resist smiling 

"why thank you" I giggle, "how are you feeling?" I ask and her eyes wander around the room 

"I feel like I can fly, can I fly?!" She asks turning to me and I laugh again 

"no babe, you can't fly" I say and Lexa looks at me, pouting similar to how Tris would 

"I wanna fly" she mumbles glaring at me and I roll my eyes. 

"Wanna hear some good news?" I ask and she looks at me nodding, the smile back on her face "your team won the championship game" I say and she throws her arms up in the air, well her right arm. Her left is immobile.

"WE ARE THE BEST PEOPLE ON THE EARTH!!" She shouts and I try and keep her quiet while stifling a laugh 

"Yes you are but we need to be quiet about it" she nods as the doctor returns "I'm sorry" I say shutting off the camera "is she too loud?" 

He smiles and shakes his head "no she's fine, I'm here take her to surgery" 

I nod and turn to Lexa "I'm going to leave again, be nice to the doctors yeah?" She nods and I get up "I'll be outside with a large group of teenagers, can you find me there if you need me?" He nods and I walk back to where the team is sitting to relay the message. 

~~~ 

We aren't allowed to see her right after surgery but the doctors promised to get us as soon as we could go in. Maya, Jasper, Miller, and Monty all came down to wait with us, instead of coming straight from the game they brought a bunch of pizza for everyone. The entire group is laying on the floor outside of the hospital either asleep or eating. I tried to stay awake but after a while I fell asleep with my head in Bellamy's lap. 

I'm woken by Bellamy shaking my shoulder and I groan. "Clarke wake up" he says softly 

"no" I mumble trying to fall back asleep 

“The doctors coming" he says and I snap awake and walk to my mother 

"Can I see her?" I ask and she rolls her eyes 

"I can't believe that you think you love her" I tense up, which Bellamy must pick up on because a second later he's at my side with his hand on my shoulder 

“you don't get to do this" I growl "you don't get to give me relationship advice, judging by your current relationship you're the one that needs it. You're her doctor, that's all you are. You don't get to be my mom right now, or ever" I snap 

She glares "she's slept and should do fine, she has a major concussion but no visible signs of brain damage. We're getting the discharge papers now" I smile a bit and follow her back to Lexa's room.

She's awake which is surprising because Lexa likes sleep and it's 5am "hey" I say walking into the room 

"hi" she smiles as I walk over, I see my mom leave but don't pay attention "how are you feeling?" I ask and she shrugs 

"ready to get out of here" she says and I laugh m

"I'm sensing you don't like hospitals" she shakes her head and chuckles "they're getting ready to let you go now, I can probably convince Bellamy to drive us home" she nods happily and signs the papers the nurse hands her.

They say she's good to go and I lead her to the front of the hospital slowly. "Did Bellamy stay all night?" 

I nod "the whole team did, plus Monty, Maya, Miller, Raven, and Jasper" 

her eyes get wide "where did you all sleep?" She asks 

"the floor out front, they wouldn't let most of them inside the building" she laughs as we get outside, most of the team is still asleep so I climb onto the bench we've been using for announcements "HEY GROUNDERS!!" I shout and they all wake up with groans "she's out, she's okay" they all cheer and Lexa yells "go home and sleep, thanks for staying" I turn to Lexa "let's go home" I say leading her to Bellamy's car and soon enough we're both in her bed falling asleep with matching smiles in matching jerseys. 

~~~

When we wake up we hear Anya walking around the house and decide she needs to hear the story. We walk into the living room and Anya looks our way. Her eyes go to Lexa's stitches and she sighs "how're you feeling?" 

Lexa shrugs her right shoulder "fine" 

Anya rolls her eye "sure you are" and walks away 

"she seemed oddly calm" I say as Lexa looks at me 

"she's used to it, I get hurt pretty often" I laugh as we settle down on the couch 

"I'm glad you're okay" I say "you almost gave me a heart attack last night" 

Lexa looks at me "I'm sorry, thank you. For being there for me" 

I smile "what are girlfriends for?" She laughs "I made sure you got the best care possible, my mom didn't bug you did she?" She shakes her head"oh I forgot to tell you the best part" I say and Lexa looks slightly scared "when we first got there you wouldn't let them treat you, just kept asking where I was. They came out to get me, they asked for your family and when Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, and I all turned around they went to Bellamy and said he must be Clarke and you wanted him. You should've seen the doctors face when I told him I was Clarke, it was great" she laughed and put her good arm around my shoulder 

"they were just trying to find my boyfriend, you're the best one I could ask for" she says and I try to glare 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" the glare quickly falls from my face and I place a kiss on Lexa's cheek

"I meant it as one" she says and kisses the top of my head. 

~~~

Lexa heals over the next several weeks. The stitches are still in her forehead but her arm is almost better. We're sitting at the table, everyone minus Octavia, eating lunch. I turn to Lexa "I'll be right back" she nods and I walk away

**************LEXA POV*****************

Clarke walks away and I turn to the rest of the group "where's Octavia?" I ask Raven who is sitting across from me doing something on her phone.

She looks up "she had to make up a test, should be here soon" she explains and I nod. 

Monty looks to me "how're you doing?" He asks and I smile, he's always been really sweet 

"I'm doing good, my arms almost completely better and I'm getting these stitches out soon" I say and he smiles. 

Raven pipes up "speak of the devil" she nods behind me and she has a smirk that makes me scared to turn around. 

When I do I see Octavia holding a poster that says "I'd be LION if I said I didn't want you to racCOME with me to Saddies!" and to the left is Clarke holding a stuffed lion and raccoon "Lexa, will you go to Saddies with me?" She asks. 

I realize Raven's recording so I put a stern look on my face and say "no" the table falls silent and I see Clarke's face drop. She has tears in her eyes and I quickly stand up and smile "I'm kidding" I say "I'd love to go to Saddies with you" the look of disappointment quickly turns into a glare 

"I hate you" she says and I laugh 

"no you don't" I say and kiss her, there's a flash and I pull away "wait, take an actual picture too" I say with a laugh. I put my arm around Clarke's shoulder and smile as Raven takes a picture 

"thank you" Clarke responds and we roll up the poster and place it next to us. We sit and return to our lunch in peace with smiles playing across both of our faces. 

**********************************  
~~~

Saddies with Lexa is fun, similar to winter formal. We're on the dance floor with the delinquents, dancing to the fast pace music, they're taking every opportunity to insult Lexa on her dancing ability. It feels more like home than anywhere with my mom ever has. The music slows down and I offer Lexa my hand "may I have this dance?" 

She laughs and takes my hand "of course you may" she says, pulling me closer. I look into her eyes as we sway to the music. 

I can't help the smile that forms on my face and I finally say the words I've been thinking for a long time "I love you" Lexa looks shocked for a second but the smile quickly returns to her face "I love you too" she responds. I lean up and place a quick kiss on her lips before resting my head on her chest. In this moment I know, Lexa is who I'm meant to be with forever.


End file.
